Orb of Lienia
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: Eh. A Role Playing Story. And im too lazy to fix the mistakes.


Rayna Sesiro, an 18 year old with long brown hair with blonde streaks stood in the middle of her school, 'Garnet Dove High', She sighed. It was another boring day for her, as usual. But maybe something would happen today... Sarka looked around.  
  
She hadnt a clue where she was or where she was going.  
  
Glancing at her school map, she sighed 'doesn't tell me where I am' she thaught.  
  
Sighing she looked around, she hated being new - everyone was staring.  
  
Not that she blamed them - her hair was naturally scarlet and her eyes deep purple. She was used to strange glances.  
  
Rayna blinked and looked at Sarka. "Hi." She said. "You must be new. Don't mind the others, they LOVE to stare at new comers." She said sarcasticly  
  
"Oh..." she said ,"Hi...." she looked nervous "....."  
  
"no need to be nervous." Rayna says. "I'm Rayna Kaze." She said happily. "Whats you'res?"  
  
"...Sarka" she replied ,"nice to meet you."  
  
"really? cool name!" She said. "So, you need a guide?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.... um, thanks" she smiled at Rayna  
  
"Hey, its no problem." She said. "Come on with me, show me you're paper and i'll guide you to you're classes." She said.  
  
"Kay" she handed over her papers ,"you know where I'm going?" she asked  
  
A grown-up Nox walks up to them and greets them. He is about 15, and wears a backwards hat with his cat ears sticking out. His tail sticks out of his baggy-legged jeans. "Hey, Sarka. Hi, my name's Nox! Are you new here?" He offers his hand out in politeness.  
  
Rayna looked annoyed at the sound of Nox's voice. "hello nox" she said a bit annoyed in her voice.  
  
Nox looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Rayna, I didn't mean to interupt. Is something wrong?" he said apologetically, hoping she had forgotten about the dance last year.  
  
Sarka shook his hand, then timidly withdrew it again.  
  
"You have dances here?" she asked.  
  
*CRAP!* Nox tried to signal to her to stay off that topic. "please don't..." he whispers  
  
Rayna got really mad now. "I HEARD THAT NOX!!!!" She shouted. "AND I HAVEN"T FORGOTTEN!!!" She screamed again.  
  
Nox crinnged. "Uh, heh heh, well, it was nice seeing you bye!!" Nox started to walk away nervously.  
  
(Edit: This is a pokemonish rp, but the pokemon come later in the rp.)  
  
"oh no you don't!!!" Howled Rayna, and grabbed Nox's shoulder. She had a ticked off look on her face. She turned him around.  
  
"AAAAH!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I SAID I'M SORRY!! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR ALREADY!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! I JUST COULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE DANCE!! HAVE PITY ON MY MORTAL SOUL!!!!!" Nox begged pitifully.  
  
Rayna smiled. "its okay." She said and hugged him. "Just please don't mention the dance..."  
  
"*Gulp* Uh, sure. Heh heh, OK!" Nox walked back with her, still a bit on edge.  
  
HI!!!!!!!! Rayna looked around. "Who said 'hi!!!!!!'" She asked.  
  
i did!  
  
Rayna scratched her head. "Who?" She asked again.  
  
Cloud-chan said hi!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Cl-oud" Sarka blinked ,"hello" she decided to not ask further about the dance, and Rayna's apparantly violent mood swings.  
  
Rayna scratched her head. "...Right." She said confusment in her voice as she looked at Sarka. "Anyway, me and Nox will show you around." She said. Then looked at Nox. "That is if you want to..."  
  
Afraid of getting hit in the head again, Nox shrinks back and responds "Ye- yeah! Sure!"  
  
Rayna looked strangly at Nox. "I'm not going to hit you if you say 'no'." she said, almost as if she read Nox's thoughts and emotions.  
  
Grinning, "No, it really is OK by me. Where first?"  
  
Rayna blinked, "okay then." She said, and took a peek at the paper. "Well, first you gotta go to the principles place to choose which classes you get...well...the ones you get to pick anyway." She said.  
  
"Yeah, there arn't to many of them. I recommend the art class." Nox gave another swish of his tail.  
  
"Ok, so where's the office?" she asked, starting to feel slightly more comfortable.  
  
"And where can I get a uniform?" she said looking down at her clothes.  
  
"The principle will give you you're uniform, on you're first day you get to where whatever you want." She says, then starts walking into the school. "Just follow me, okay?"  
  
"Thanks" she said following her, quickly.  
  
"Soooo... Where first?"  
  
They had already walked through some halls, then they got to a door. "This is the principles office, go ahead," She said pointing to the door. Smiling.  
  
Sarka started to looke nervous again, "Haiii" she said, her voice wavering a bit ,"C ya in a minute" she went in.  
  
As Sarka goes in, a girl comes out and bumps into Nox. Her grey hair glistens in the light as her eyes meet nox. Capturing his attention into her crimson eyes, deep, but void. She stares back at him, in a haze. "Ah, oh hey. Um sorry." she slowly looks up to see his kawaii cat ears, and is quickly surprised. "Wow are you a hanyou? or just a special breed?" x_x "i mean...im sorry, my name is, uh...Sari." she walks away embarrassed, right after Rayna saw her elf-like ears.  
  
Nox just stared after her. "Ummmm....."  
  
Rayna blinked "...strange." she said. But put on a cheerful smile. "Everyone thinks you're cat-ears are kawaii Nox :P"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda noticed... Um, so what should we do? I'm at a loss of things to do right now..."  
  
She looked at her wrist watch. "No classes for me in until..15 minutes." she said. Leaning back and fowards. "I dunno whaaaaat dooo yooooou waaaaaannaaaaaa doooo?"  
  
"Umm... Why don't we get something to eat?" 


End file.
